


Logical Song

by Skayt



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On est pas dans un stupide jeu ou dans une stupide série. On est dans la toute aussi stupide vraie vie, Sammy, et y a pas de quotas de vie dans la vraie vie !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Song

S'il y avait bien une chose que les Winchester pouvaient difficilement nier, ils étaient même d'ailleurs parmi les premiers à l'affirmer donc bon, c'était qu'ils portaient la poisse. La vraie. La vraie de vraie ! La perte d'une patte de lapin ne faisait qu'accentuer ce fait. Ils. Portaient. La. Poisse. Point. À la ligne.

Ils mouraient.  
Ils se faisaient transformer en démon, lorsqu'ils avaient de la chance.  
Ils se faisaient attaquer par Gandhi et Paris Hilton.  
Ils se mettaient le Paradis et l'Enfer à dos.  
Ils perdaient tous leurs proches.

Tous !  
Sauf Castiel.

Ils ne le perdaient pas, Castiel.  
L'ange, l'ancien ange, ou peut-être ange, ils avaient un peu perdu le fil, à force.  
Un peu.  
Juste un peu.  
Ou beaucoup.  
Plutôt beaucoup.

Faut dire, aussi, que Castiel en tenait une couche, lui aussi.  
Ou deux.  
Plutôt trois.

Castiel était comme eux.  
Il portait la poisse.  
On voulait le tuer.  
On le tuait.  
Il mourait. C'est fréquent, en même temps, lorsqu'on se fait tuer.  
Il vivait.  
Après s'être fait tuer ! Après être mort !  
S'il vivait avant sa mort, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'étonner.  
Si ?  
Non.

Donc Sam et Dean perdaient tous leurs proches.  
Sauf Castiel.  
Mais ce « sauf Castiel »... ça signifiait que Castiel était un de leurs proches.  
S'il était un de leurs proches... alors ils allaient le perdre.  
Forcément !

Etait-il donc vraiment un de leurs proches ?  
Parfois oui. Parfois non.  
Parce que Castiel, qu'il soit en mode ange, en mode Dieu, en mode humain, en mode ninja ou encore en mode un peu mort... Castiel était pas franchement très doué avec tout ça.

Dean et Sam étaient donc quasiment certains qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Castiel.  
Jamais définitivement, du moins.  
Parce que Dieu semblait pas vouloir le voir mort...  
Mais il voulait pas non plus le voir tout à fait vivant.  
Il devait avoir un petit problème d'encodage, de perception du monde ou... ils savaient pas trop, à vrai dire.  
Juste que Dieu avait un problème.  
Un gros.  
Parce que Dieu semblait penser que Castiel était un Winchester !

Mais, au fond, c'était bien ce qu'était Castiel.  
Un Winchester.  
Non ?  
Oooooh ! Il n'était pas un Winchester dans le sens « Hello, je suis Castiel Winchester » et tout ça !  
Non.  
Bon Dieu non !  
Ça craignait, ça, comme nom !  
Puis, t'façon, même les Winchester en question se font rarement appelés Winchester.

Non, si Castiel était un Winchester... c'était par ses actions.  
Et ça changeait tout.

\- Cas ! Ramène-toi ! Pestait Dean au téléphone.  
  
A la messagerie du téléphone, en fait.  
Sam regardait son frère s'énerver, perdre patience, insulter leur ami qui semblait ne pas piger que, lorsque son téléphone sonne... il serait sympathique de sa part de répondre.  
C'était ça ou bien Castiel avait décidé de faire sa tête de lard et de ne pas répondre.  
Ça commençait à lui arriver, de bouder.

\- Il est peut-être encore mort, supposa Sam.

Ouais.  
Peut-être qu'il était encore mort.  
C'était pas une idée à exclure, ça.  
Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être con de ne pas exclure cette possibilité !

L'aîné des deux frères se tourna vers son cadet.  
D'un bond.  
Comme ça.  
Pouf !  
Genre « Ce que tu viens de dire est stupide, stupide frère ! ».  
Alors que ça ne l'était pas... stupide.  
  
Ca l'aurait été pour n'importe qui d'autre mais pas pour eux.  
Ils étaient eux.  
Actuellement.  
Parfois.  
Pour une fois.  
Il arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas totalement eux... mais là ils l'étaient.  
Pour de vrai.  
Totalement.  
A 100%.

\- Sammy, depuis le temps que je l'appelle... il devrait être revenu !  
\- Et s'il revenait pas, cette fois ? Et s'il avait épuisé toutes ses vies ? Toutes ses régénérations ?  
\- On est pas dans un stupide jeu ou dans une stupide série. On est dans la toute aussi stupide vraie vie, Sammy, et y a pas de quotas de vie dans la vraie vie !  
\- Ouais, et dans la vraie vie quand les gens meurent... ils meurent !

Merde alors.  
Un point pour lui.


End file.
